


Plasma Pill [Fran Bow X Caleb Vatore One-Shots]

by NightmareCake



Category: Fran Bow (Video Game), The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareCake/pseuds/NightmareCake
Summary: ~*After going through old BATCF drafts I've come to the realization that I find Fran Bow and Caleb Vatore cute together. So since I can't stop myself from finding ways to put these two together (and trying to make sure nobody thinks I'm a pedophile (which I'm not I promise ye)) so I decided since I'm still learning how to use MMD (what I'm using to animate the movie now as it's a lot easier) I've decided to write this to get these out of my head and maybe find somebody who might enjoy this silly little ship*~
Relationships: Caleb Vatore & Fran Bow, Caleb Vatore/Fran Bow
Kudos: 1





	Plasma Pill [Fran Bow X Caleb Vatore One-Shots]

**Author's Note:**

> ~For most of these stories, I'd like to remind you: this is a joke. Please don't take any of what you read as literal or canon as it won't be. Just silly little sub-plots(?) that I made up~

~Test (this is just a test)~


End file.
